Solo, siempre solo
by MeimiCaro
Summary: El mundo puede ser muy diferente a ojos de un dragón que ha viajado por todo el planeta, volando siempre solo. Un lugar frío y austero. Así era, hasta que se encontró con la mirada de un niño vikingo de ojos verdes. Reto #1 "Tu personaje favorito" del foro La Academia de Dragones.


**Disclaimer** : La historia original y los personajes de _How to train your dragon_ pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks SKG. Esta es un relato hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el Reto #1 "Tu personaje favorito" del foro La Academia de Dragones._

 **Palabras** : 2919

 ** _Solo, siempre solo_**

En mi vida he visto cosas inimaginables, misterios escondidos. He recorrido el mundo el mundo, sobrevolando los densos bosques, las bravas aguas, las escarpadas montañas y las mullidas nubes. Solo, siempre solo. Sin darme cuenta, cada una de esas memorias invadió mi mente, solo la mía. Mi boca se vio incapaz de mostrárselas al resto de dragones. Me recluí en mi mismo antes de darme cuenta. Después de todo, ¿con quién lo iba a compartir? No me quedaba absolutamente nada ni nadie. Cuando nací, no había nadie a mi alrededor. No había rastro de mis padres, ni de ningún otro dragón a decir verdad. Aún ahora, soy incapaz de recordar como logré sobrevivir. Quizás el instinto de supervivencia fue mi guía inconsciente, porque siempre me he dejado guiar por él de forma natural.

De vez en cuando paso temporadas en nidos, pero la presión que ejercen las reinas me desagrada en demasía, así que no tardo demasiado tiempo en irme de allí. Además, al encontrarme rodeado de tantos dragones, me doy cuenta de lo realmente solo que estoy.

Por regla general no ayudo en las incursiones que realizan los dragones en las aldeas. Soy perfectamente capaz de abastecerme por mí mismo y me niego a alimentar a una reina acomodada. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando decidí perderme en los mares del norte, buscando cualquier vestigio de mi especie. En las tierras heladas del fin del mundo la supervivencia era un reto aún mayor. El frío arreciaba con fuerza y la comida era tan dura como las mismísimas piedras. El alimento se protegía con tenacidad. Además, los humanos que vivían por esas zonas no eran normales. En ese lado del mundo, solo había unos pocos con las agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a un dragón. Generalmente los aldeanos se escondían en los grandes castillos y en los impresionantes fuertes, buscando la protección de su señor. Pero estos, no. Todo el mundo cargaba un hacha al hombro y estaba más que dispuesto a decapitar a algún que otro dragón con ellas. Quizás fue empatía o, más concretamente, compasión, lo que me llevó a participar en los ataques realizados a las aldeas. Allí, las reinas eran tan avariciosas como en el resto del planeta, pero los dragones que poblaban su nido no tenían tan fácil la obtención de comida. Algunos se mataban de hambre por el simple hecho de querer sobrevivir. Los defendía y protegía siempre que podía, pero me negué en rotundo a cazar nada para ella. Lo hacía por ellos, no por ella.

Todo cambió aquel día. Yo, el infalible furia nocturna, fui abatido en una noche en la que los rugidos y el fragor de la batalla inundaban el aire. Lo peor de todo, lo más decepcionante, fue que no lo vi venir. El impacto me cortó el aire y me agarrotó el cuerpo. El terror me inundó al no poder desplegar mis alas y ver como el bosque se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Proyecté contra un árbol, destrozándolo con saña, y me arrastré por el suelo durante varios metros. Del dolor, caí inconsciente.

Al despertar, todo fue confuso. Tardé varios minutos en recobrar completamente el sentido. Pese a la naturaleza resistente de mi cuerpo, me dolía todo. Parte de mi piel se había visto perjudicada por el aterrizaje y se había despellejado, dejando un rastro de escamas negras tras de mí. Las magulladuras latían de forma incómoda y ni siquiera quería pensar en el dolor que persistía en mi cola, ardiente. Intenté moverme, pero tenía el cuerpo atado e inmóvil por un sinfín de cuerdas. Me preparé para incendiarlas, pero gracias a las heridas y a la confrontación del día anterior mi fuego interior tenía la fuerza de una vela. No llegué a expulsar humo siquiera.

―Los dioses me odian…

Me tensé al escuchar una voz a lo lejos refunfuñando para sí. Alarmado, obligué a mis sentidos a despertarse de su letargo y encontrar la procedencia de la voz. Cerré los ojos, tratando de centrarme en el olfato y en el oído.

―La gente pierde un cuchillo, un tazón, pero no, yo no, ¡yo me las arreglo para perder un dragón entero! ―siguió quejándose, ofuscado, dándole un golpe a un árbol. ― ¡Ay!

Por fin mi cuerpo se había puesto en marcha, ubicando a la amenaza a pocos metros de él, a sus espaldas. Era un macho, pero aún no había entrado en la edad adulta. Por el sonido de sus pasos y el retumbar que producía en el suelo, no podía pesar mucho y su estatura tampoco sería nada del otro mundo. Ni hablar de su fuerza. Parecía haberle puesto esfuerzo a aquel golpe, pero el árbol apenas se había mecido. Probablemente había acabado más lastimado el muchacho. Aun estando herido, un niño como él sería una presa fácil.

Cuando intenté moverme recordé las sogas que me mantenían firmemente atado. Estaba atrapado. No tenía salida. El pánico me estaba atenazando las entrañas, cada vez más punzante según los pasos se aproximaban.

― ¡Ahí va! L-Lo conseguí ¡Oh, lo conseguí! ―exclamó según se acercaba a mí. ― ¡Esto lo arregla todo! ¡Sí!―profirió con aires de victoria. ―He derribado a esta bestia feroz.

Apoyó su pie sobre mí. Aun presa del miedo, me indigné ¡No estaba muerto ni era una alfombra! Al menos, de momento.

Retrocedió asustado, temblaba y jadeaba. Me alegraba de no ser el único. Abrí los ojos, dispuesto a ponerle cara al niño que se había vuelto a poner a mi lado. Tenía razón. Era un endeble y pequeño humano. Su cuerpo tiritaba con el mismo baile que una hoja al viento. Aun así se las apañó para mantener bien sujeta la navaja que tenía entre sus manos. Agradecí tener la entereza para mantener mi cuerpo estoico.

―Voy a matarte dragón. Voy a arrancarte el corazón para llevárselo a mi padre. ―Me sorprendió la franqueza de su voz, no esperaba que se dirigiera a mí. ―Soy un vikingo, ¡soy un vikingo!

La desesperación de su voz me recordó a mí mismo. A mi soledad. Había algo oculto tras esa frase. Un oscuro y profundo deseo. Crucé miradas nuevamente con él. Al igual que yo, estaba aterrorizado. Era el fin. El momento de rendirse. Cerré los ojos, esperando que llegara la estocada final. Deseaba que venciera su miedo de una vez y acabara cuanto antes, pero el vikingo parecía seguir debatiéndose consigo mismo. Lo escuché resoplar varias veces, confuso. No paraba de moverse.

― ¿Pero qué he hecho? ―preguntó, repentinamente, al aire.

Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de atravesarme con el puñal, comenzó a cortar las sogas que me envolvían con rapidez, quizás temiendo cambiar de opinión. Al momento en que me sentí liberado, obvié el dolor de mi cuerpo y me abalancé sobre él, manteniéndolo presa bajo mi peso y mis garras. Asustado, trató de moverse lo menos posible, aunque comenzó a hiperventilar. Debería matarlo. Deshacerme de él. Sabía que me quitaría problemas de encima. Pero mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. Observaba al niño como él debía haberme observado a mí minutos antes. Observé su terror y me vi incapaz de arrebatarle la vida cuando él me había perdonado la mía. Aun así, no podía marcharme con un testigo, siendo una presa tan fácil. Inspiré hondo, y, haciendo amago de toda mi fuerza, gruñí a pleno pulmón, desconcertándolo lo suficiente para poder marcharme de allí.

* * *

Mi vida había llegado a su fin. No podía volar, no podía cazar, no podía salir del oscuro agujero en el que me había metido. Solo me quedaba esperar mi muerte en silencio. Todo lo silenciosa que podía ser con un humano persiguiéndome, por su puesto. Sabía que había sido un error dejarle vivir.

Sentía su insegura y curiosa mirada agujereándome la nuca. Alcé la vista y encontré al escuálido muchacho observándome desde el límite del barranco que me impedía escapar. No parecía que tuviera intenciones de matarme, pero tener un observador nunca era grato para un dragón. Menos uno con sangre vikinga. Al menos, cuando cruzábamos miradas se asustaba tanto que huía. O eso creía.

Allí estaba otra vez. Ese incordio pecoso. Cargaba un escudo vikingo, de madera y metal, tres veces más grande que él. Como si algo que le llevaba la vida y misterio cargar pudiera servirle de verdadera defensa. Solo le daría unos segundos más de vida, como mucho. No pude evitar reírme al descubrir lo verdaderamente patoso que era. Al avanzar, su escudo se había quedado encajado con profundidad entre dos rocas y su endeble fuerza no era capaz de liberarlo de la prisión. Resignado, se decidió a avanzar por la cala. De puntillas, como si su entrada no hubiera sido lo bastante escandalosa para no verle. Además del flagrante olor a pescado que le acompañaba.

No quería salir de mi escondite, pero era difícil gracias al ácido malestar de mi estómago. El reclamo por el olor a pescado fresco era agobiante y doloroso.

Cuando me vio, se encogió asustado, aunque admito su valor por extenderme el pez con firmeza. Proeza difícil, teniendo en cuenta como le temblaba el cuerpo. Quizás se trataba de una ofrenda de paz. Al menos, eso es lo que vociferaba a gritos mi vacío estómago. Me acerqué a él, casi saboreando mi primera comida en días, cuando lo vi. Me contraje furioso, tanto conmigo mismo como con él ¿Ofrenda de paz? Nadie iba armado cuando querías enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Atemorizado por mi reacción, el pequeño vikingo tanteó sobre su ropa y tomó su navaja. Gruñí enfurecido. Con lentitud, evitando hacer cualquier mínimo movimiento brusco, tiró el arma al suelo. Demasiado cerca, demasiado fácil de capturar nuevamente. Reticente a creer sus intenciones pacíficas, le hice un gesto para que le alejara. Obedientemente, la tomó con su pierna de forma que resultaba imposible que me resultara una amenaza y de un rápido movimiento la lanzó al agua.

Sorprendido por su gesto y, francamente, demasiado muerto de hambre como para racionalizar más esa situación, me relajé. Me volvió a tender el pez. Esta vez, no temí acercarme. Después de todo, no iba armado y, con su escasa fuerza, poco podía hacerme. Aun así, me acerqué muy lentamente. Si él había tenido el gesto de quedarse indefenso para no asustarme, bien podía tener consideración con sus miedos y avanzar poco a poco, haciendo evidentes mis movimientos.

― ¡Uy! No tienes dientes. ―musitó sorprendido, con el ceño fruncido. ― Habría jurado que tenías…

Cansado de andarme por las ramas, estando ya lo suficientemente cerca para que el aroma me entumeciera los sentidos, extraje mis dientes y atrapé el pez en un segundo. No tardé mucho más en hacerlo descender a mi estómago.

― Dientes. ―Terminó de decir, observándome estupefacto.

Le analicé, sorprendido de no haber dejado nada para él. Le olfateé buscando cualquier rastro de que mi glotonería no me había convertido en uno de esos dragones maleantes, que tenían las mismas normas ante la comunidad de dragones que los buitres. O las reinas.

El niño retrocedió ante mi avance, sorprendido por mi repentina acción.

― No, no. ―Comenzó a refunfuñar, aunque su voz temblaba demasiado como para parecer una orden de verdad. ―Ya no tengo más.

Estudié por un segundo sus ojos verdes, que me observaban aterrado y fascinado a partes iguales.

Provoqué a mi estómago a vomitar la mitad de su contenido sobre las piernas del muchacho. El viscoso resto estaba caliente. Lo suficiente para que sus débiles dientes lo mordieran con facilidad. Nadie diría que él era un dragón desagradecido y maleducado. Ni hablar.

Me senté sobre mis patas traseras, esperando que lo tomara de una buena vez. Aunque él parecía demasiado sorprendido como para poder reaccionar. No entendía por qué no tomaba la comida. Para que un chico tan delgado pudiera sobrevivir en una isla como aquella, tenía que aprovechar hasta el mínimo nutriente que se le ofreciera. Y no estaba de más decir que la saliva y los fluidos gástricos de un furia nocturna eran el empujón que le hacía falta. No era que tuviera compasión por aquel humano ni nada por el estilo, pero sentía cierta deuda. Quizás, alimentarle como a cualquier cría de dragón bastaría para calmar ese pinchazo que le incordiaba en su conciencia.

Le tomó su tiempo, pero entendió mi mirada. Exhalando un suspiro, se dispuso a comer. Mordió tímidamente, aunque trató de exagerarlo y me hizo un gesto satisfecho con la boca llena. Sin embargo, seguía sin tragar. Exasperado al ver que no me movería hasta que le viera comer como era debido, hizo un gesto de frustración y contrariedad, pero finalmente lo hizo. No me importaba los escalofríos que le recorrieran, no había nada mejor que la comida preparada por un furia nocturna para reponer fuerzas. Aunque, con lo que había costado que diera ese pequeño mordisquito, ese niño tenía que ser, definitivamente, de mal comer.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la tímida sonrisa que me regaló. Era curioso como una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes podía tener esa impresión de inseguridad y delicadeza. Algo en mi interior se entibió, aunque no sabía qué, y me llevó a corresponder su sonrisa. Nunca lo había hecho, así que no sabía cómo debía mover mis músculos para hacerlo correctamente. Sin embargo, lo hice. El vikingo, aliviado por mi gesto, intentó acercarse a mí. Despertando de mi ensoñación, reaccioné ante lo que estaba haciendo. Con un humano. Con un vikingo, nada menos. Gruñí y me alejé planeando de allí. Lastimosamente, solo fueron unos metros. No los suficientes para que el muchacho no volviera a intentar aproximarse.

Como el terror inicial parecía haberle abandonado, parecía buscar cualquier oportunidad para arrimarse a mí. Aunque se alejaba ante mi mirada enfadada, lo hacía para darme mi espacio. Su cuerpo ya no se echaba a temblar como antes.

Lo dejé a su aire. Quizás, si ignoraba su presencia, se marcharía. Llegué incluso a dormir colgado de un árbol, no por comodidad, sino para evitar que se adosara a mí.

Después de varias horas, esperé que se hubiera ido, pero su olor me invadió. O se había marchado hacía poco o aún permanecía allí. Inspeccioné el lugar, sorprendiéndome al encontrarlo sentado en una roca, jugueteando con la tierra.

Esta vez fui yo el que se acercó. Por la tensión repentina de sus hombros, sintió mi presencia. Quizás, para no provocar otra huida de mi parte, continuó jugando con ese palo y el suelo. Seguí sus movimientos con interés, sorprendido al ver que estaba dibujando y que era a mí a quien estaba retratando.

Divertido e intrigado por la idea, arranqué una rama que se amoldara a mi tamaño y le imité. Aunque se mantuvo en su sitio, el niño siguió mis movimientos extrañado y curioso. Imité su labor y le dibujé a él, fantásticamente he de decir.

EL vikingo se irguió, tratando de ver mi obra en todo su esplendor. Comenzó a caminar, pisándola en el camino. Protesté y se encogió, sorprendido. Levanto la pierna y volvió a pisar reiteradas veces, frustrándome, midiendo mis reacciones.

Cuando hubo interpretado correctamente mis reclamos, me sonrió de forma dulce y tranquilizadora. Se movió por toda mi obra de arte con cuidado, examinando concienzudamente sus pisadas y haciendo movimientos extraños para no pisar donde no debería. Estaba tan centrado en sus pies que no se dio cuenta de que cada vez estaba más y más cerca de mí. No sé por qué razón no le detuve.

Salió del dibujo, quedándose a apenas un metro de mí. Volvió a intentar acercarse, aunque se retraía ante mis gruñidos. Comprendiendo mi recelo, cerró los ojos y extendió su mano hacia mí. Es cierto que podría destrozarle, sin importar que tuviera los ojos fijos en mí o no, pero ese acto de confianza me conmovió. Me estaba cediendo todo el poder de decisión a mí. El sentimiento que antes ha había entibiado por dentro, ahora me calentó. Era un sentimiento reconfortante y agradable. Al final, simplemente, me rendí a él. Acerqué mi hocico a su palma. El contacto fue suave y cálido. Se achicó, atónito, ante mi decisión. Me observó con esos enormes ojos verdes. Me recordó a la profundidad y la libertad que suponía verdaderamente el bosque y me hizo preguntarme muchas cosas.

* * *

Costaba creer como habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel encuentro. Hipo me mostró un mundo totalmente diferente. Un mundo feliz, acompañado de sus emociones, sus invenciones y su visión de un mundo mejor.

Gracias a él, volvía surcar el cielo como nunca lo había hecho. El cálido contacto que me acompañaba en mi lomo cada vez que alzaba el vuelo era gratificante y lo llenaba todo de nuevos colores.

Cuando lo conocí, había pensado que Hipo era un niño cobarde y débil, incapaz de nada por sí mismo. No había sido capaz de ver la verdadera fuerza que le acompañaba. Su capacidad de decidir no blandir un arma y de acercarse a mí acompañado por un simple pez, ¿qué era eso, sino una muestra de fortaleza? ¿Qué había temblado incontrolablemente? Sí, era verdad, pero era difícil no hacerlo estando al borde de la muerte. Después de todo, se había enfrentado cara a cara a un furia nocturna, ¿qué más se podía decir?

Después de conocer su corazón puro y valiente, era imposible no sentir que su corazón, por fin, había encontrado lo que había buscado por todo el mundo. A Hipo, el niño vikingo. Su niño.

Gracias a él, la melancólica soledad había pasado a mejor vida.

Solo, nunca jamás solo.


End file.
